


Not in Love

by TropicalDepressionKatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, also im horrible with titles, but still, its a college au, okay so this is cliche as fuck, there'll be so much pinning it'll be almost creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalDepressionKatya/pseuds/TropicalDepressionKatya
Summary: Brianna happens to certainly NOT be in love with Aquaria. Besides, Aquaria hates her.But then Brianna is stupid enough to fall in the shower, and Aquaria happens to be there, and be kind. Apparently, Aquaria doesn't have a lot of hatred towards the older girl, quite the opposite, really.





	Not in Love

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a lesbian au and wow i wrote this surprisingly fast? it'll just be a one shot, but i really enjoy it! i hope you like it, let me know what you think!

“I don’t like Aquaria,” Brianna stood up from her couch, sighing deeply. Monét laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious.” 

“Sure, girl.” Monét rolled her eyes, taking her phone from the table. 

“Besides,” Brianna couldn’t help but explain it further. “It’s not like she’s that pretty.”

Monét looked up from her phone, raising her eyebrows. “Fine, she is really beautiful. But even you think so. I’m not blind.” Brianna rubbed her arm, moving to the small kitchen to make some coffee. “Anyway, it wouldn’t matter. She doesn’t even like me as a friend.” 

Monét followed her friend and roommate. “Have you seen the way she looks at you?” Monét opened the fridge, looking for something to make a sandwich with. 

“With hatred? Yes.” Brianna pulled her hair back in a quick ponytail as she watched the pot coffee boil. 

“I know you say you only need glasses for nearby things or something,” Monét finished her sandwich, turning to her friend. “But maybe you’ve just been blind.” 

Brianna rolled her eyes, pouring herself some coffee. “I’m not. Do you want some coffee?” 

“Sure,” Monét shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich. “But you need to be more secure, girl. You’re a catch, you just don’t realize it.” 

Brianna bit her lip, pouring coffee for Monét. “I’m gonna take a shower,” she pushed the mug towards Monét. “Don’t start movie night without me.” 

Brianna walked into her room, grabbing the things she needed before heading to the shared bathrooms. That was the thing that probably sucked most about college. At least about her college. 

Brianna picked a stall. There was no one in the bathrooms, which was something Brianna loved. She could take as long as she wanted, and sing as loud as she wanted to. 

It had been a tough week; starting with a few papers she needed to finish ten minutes before the class started. She totally forgot one assignment, but got the chance to hand it in the day after, resulting in a night of no sleep. To make things worse, Aquaria sat in front of her in nearly every class they had together. It was hard to focus on anything else except Aquaria’s dark hair, which had been beautifully curled, carefully straightened or pulled together in a complicated updo. 

The fact that Aquaria loves to wear beautiful and sometimes revealing clothes, only caused more distraction for the older girl. 

Lost in her thoughts, Brianna hadn’t heard the other girl come in until the water was running. The girl was just two stalls away, and even though they didn’t have to interact, the thought of someone seeing or hearing her, made Brianna cringe. 

Brianna quickly rinsed her hair, drying herself and got dressed in speed record. She didn’t bring her slippers, which probably was a bad thing, since the bathrooms tended to be slippery. 

As she hurried out of her stall, towel, and soaps in her hand, she slipped. A shriek left her lips, and she cursed herself for doing so. 

A few stalls further, a head with dripping dark hair appeared. Mascara was spread over her cheeks, but she still looked insanely beautiful. 

“Oh, my god,” Brianna blushed furiously when she recognized Aquaria, who disappeared back in her stall for a few seconds before coming out again with a towel wrapped around her slender body. “Are you okay?” 

Brianna was pushing herself up already, which was more difficult that she would’ve thought. “I’m fine,” Brianna took Aquaria’s hand, feeling a few drops from Aquaria’s hair falling on her bare legs. “Thanks.” 

“You’re bleeding,” Aquaria bend down to grab the bottle of shampoo Brianna had dropped. “And your shampoo bottle is almost empty now.” 

Brianna took the bottle, realizing that a lot of it had spilled out when she fell. She looked down at her leg to see she had a cut that was bleeding quite a lot. 

“Oh,” she pulled her baby pink nightgown back in place. “I’ll get a band-aid. Thank you, Aquaria.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No, it’s alright.” Brianna frowned. Aquaria had rarely shown interest in her. She didn’t even ask anything when Brianna had broken her arm a few months back. “Thanks again.” 

Aquaria smiled. A smile that Brianna would pay a million dollars for. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

And with that, Aquaria moved back to her stall, and Brianna couldn't help but wonder how amazing she would look without that towel wrapped around her.   
-  
“So you’re sure you’re not gonna freak when Aquaria passes? Or if she talks to you?” 

“She won’t talk to me,” Brianna rolled her eyes, her laptop pressed against her chest. “I was just stupid enough to fall. Besides, I’m not in love with Aquaria.” 

“Alright, girl.” Monét laughed, dripping the subject as they reached Brianna’s classroom. 

“I’ll see you for ice cream later?” Monét said, stopping Brianna from going in. 

“Yeah,” Brianna nodded. “Sure, I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

Brianna took a seat near the back, but not all the way. To her surprise, Aquaria sat in front of Brianna, glancing at her before she sat down. She looked like she wanted to say something. But she didn’t. 

Mr. Hoffman placed his bag on the desk, announcing a groups work. Brianna didn’t really have friends in her English class, mostly because she tended to make fun of the other students. 

To her surprise, Blair turned to her. “Hey, would you mind working together?” Brianna quickly glanced at Aquaria, who moved to Monique on the other side of the room. 

“Sure,” Brianna pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “We should probably meet later this week, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course,” Blair smiled. “We can meet at my dorm, my dorm mate will be out this Friday.” 

“Great,” Brianna smiled, opening the file they got. “We can start with research now, and write on Friday.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

-

Friday came sooner than expected, and Brianna brought a pint of ice cream for herself and Blair. They’d been kind to each other the whole year, but only now started texting and talking. It was nice to have someone to talk to in her rare free time. 

She knocked on the door, feeling as if she was going to pick up a girl for their first date. Blair opened in comfy pajama’s, smiling brightly as she saw Brianna, and even brighter when she saw the ice cream. 

“Brianna! Come in! How are you?” Blair quickly hugged her new friend, taking the ice cream. “Want some?” 

“That’s why I brought it.” Brianna gave Blair a quick smile, following her to the kitchen. 

“So,” Brianna leaned against the counter as Blair filled two bowls. “Who’s your roommate? And where is she?” Brianna was a curious girl, even though she knew that curiously definitely killed the cat. 

“Oh, she actually isn’t out today,” Blair put sprinkles on the ice cream. “She had a bad grade, she might fail two classes.” 

“Oh,” Brianna frowned. “Well, who is it?” 

“Aquaria,” Blair handed her the bowl, but Brianna’s heart had skipped a beat. “You look like you saw a ghost.” 

“No, no, I’m good.” Brianna sighed, taking her bowl. “It’s just that she doesn’t like me very much after the dress incident.” 

Blair looked utterly surprised after that statement. “Bri, honey,” Blair smiled, but was interrupted by Aquaria. 

“Blair,” she whined, but was nowhere in sight. “Can you drive me to the library tomorrow? I’m failing English and-“ 

She appeared, looking stunning with her messy bun and simple jeans and shirt. Brianna’s breath hitched. 

“Why is Brianna here?” 

“We’re making our English assignment together,” Blair took a bite from her ice cream. “But sure, I’ll bring you. Want some ice cream?” 

Aquaria raised an eyebrow. “Thanks. Yes, I want some ice cream.” 

Blair smiled, handing Brianna her bowl and starting to move back to the kitchen. “You should find a tutor. Or at least someone who can help you understand everything.” 

Before Brianna could stop herself, she spoke. “I can help you, if you want.” Brianna was very good in her English class, loving everything about it. “Also with philosophy, if you’re having trouble with that.” 

Aquaria narrowed her eyes, looking intensely at the older girl. “Here you go,” Blair handed Aquaria her bowl. 

“Okay,” Aquaria said. “Any chance you can go to the library with me tomorrow?” Aquaria looked away, and Brianna could start breathing again. 

“Sure, you can drive with me.” 

Aquaria gave Brianna a small smile. “How’s your leg?” 

“Just wonderful,” Brianna dug into her bowl again. “It doesn’t feel like I’m bleeding out anymore, which is a start.” Aquaria chuckled. 

“That’s good.”

“Want to start working on our assignment?” Blair briefly touched Brianna’s arm. 

“Yeah, sure,” Brianna smiled at Aquaria, biting her lip softly. “See you tomorrow, Aquaria.” 

-

“You know,” Brianna knew that Aquaria hadn’t been listening for at least ten minutes. Normally she’d be frustrated, but Aquaria could get away with more than other people. “Maybe it would help if you actually paid attention to what I was saying, Aquaria.” 

Seeming to wake up from her thoughts, Aquaria shifter her eyes to meet Brianna’s. It was their third session, and Brianna found herself really enjoying the company of the younger girl, who turned out to be a funny, awkward dork. That wasn’t the best, though. Brianna could feel herself falling in Love more every second. 

“Sorry,” Aquaria mumbled. 

“What’s wrong, you’re… off today.” 

Aquaria sighed, gently rubbing her eye. Brianna wanted to push a curly strand behind her ear, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m tired, I feel like I’m not getting anything. I just want to be good at a class, for once.” Well, that was relatable. 

“Aquaria,” Brianna whispered, thinking of placing her own hand over Aquaria’s. She didn’t. “You’re gorgeous. You’re smart. You just need to study and try harder.” 

“You really think I’m pretty and smart?” 

“Of course,” Brianna smiled, moving her hand closer to Aquaria’s, deciding against touching her last minute. “We should take a break,” Brianna pulled her hand back, clearing her throat. “Is there anything you want to do?” 

“Take a nap,” the younger girl yawned. 

Brianna laughed softly, putting her coat on. “We can go to my dorm and watch a movie. Monét is our with Monique and Kameron.” 

Aquaria blushed, hiding it by putting her coat on. Brianna couldn’t help but notice how she moved doing the simple movements. “Sounds like a plan.” 

And so Brianna drove them back. The younger girl almost fell asleep during the five-minute drive, making Brianna smile and want to kiss her head. 

In Brianna’s dorm, Aquaria made herself comfortable by stealing one of Monét’s sweaters and kicking her shoes off. Brianna wished she could stop staring at her. 

“What do you want to watch?” 

“Oh,” Aquaria shrugged. “Mean girls?” 

“Haven’t you seen that movie ten thousand times already?” Brianna teased. 

“Have you been stalking me?” Aquaria shot back with a smile. 

“You wish,” Was all Brianna said before turning the Netflix on. She selected mean girls and watched as Aquaria snuggled in the pillows of the tiny couch. Her feet were touching Brianna, who could’ve died right there. 

“Comfy?” Aquaria hummed in response, smiling at the other girl who was in between friend and anything else right now. 

It didn’t take Aquaria long to fall asleep. Brianna stopped watching the movie when that happened. She got a blanket from her room and put it over Aquaria, smiling. She could smell her fruity shampoo. All Brianna wanted to do was bury her nose in her hair, comfort her. 

But that would be weird, so she tried watching the movie again, even though she kept glancing at the girl she liked a lot. 

-

Aquaria was twirling a strand of hair around her finger, scribbling on her paper. Brianna wished she could stop looking at the younger girl, but she was anxious in her place. It was the last exam of the year, and Brianna hoped that the many hours she had spent with Aquaria would help her. She also hoped that, if she made it, she would have the courage to ask her out. 

“Twenty more minutes,” Her teacher said, not looking up from his paper. Brianna tore her eyes away from Aquaria, filling in the last questions. She hoped she would pass. The exam went good, but that didn’t mean she would pass. Maybe she’d barely pass, and have to change her major. 

She read through the paper again, sighing and adding anything she could think of. 

When she looked up again, she saw Aquaria, looking directly at her, smiling. Aquaria gave her a thumbs up, and the butterflies in Brianna’s stomach went wild as she smiled back at the girl. 

-  
“I’m nervous,” Aquaria admitted, sitting on Brianna’s bed. She said the exam went okay, which was better than she had hoped. “What if I fail-“

“Aquaria,” Brianna took her hands, smiling. “You’re not gonna fail. I promise.” 

Aquaria smiled, shuffling a little closer. “Why’re you so nice to me?” She bit her lip, not letting go of Brianna’s hand. “I was a bitch to you, for the most part.” 

Because you’re stunning, kind, funny and unique. Because I want to spend more time with you. Because I love the feeling I get when you smile. Because I am in love with you. Because I want to make you smile all the time. 

“You’re cool,” Brianna blushed at the things she was thinking. 

“You’re cool, too.” Aquaria said it as if it was a deceleration if love, which it kinda was. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Finals are over, you don’t have to ask me anything.” 

Aquaria chuckled at the lame joke, leaning in just a little. “Do you- would you ever- would you see me as… dating material?” 

“I mean…” Brianna thought for a long moment. How could she answer without telling her how in love she was? 

“I think you- I think you are. Dating material, I mean.” 

Brianna wanted to answer with something cool. With a joke that didn’t answer the question at all. That’s how she had been dealing with everything until now, after all. 

Aquaria’s phone buzzed loudly, and the whole conversation seemed to be forgotten. Aquaria jumped up, unlocking her phone and laughing excitedly. 

“I made it! I passed the exam!” 

Brianna hopped out of her bed, moving to Aquaria. “I told you you could do it,” All Brianna wanted to do was kiss Aquaria. 

“Thank you so much,” Aquaria started to calm down, grinning and hugging the smaller girl. “I wouldn’t be able to have done it without you.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Brianna smiled, moving her hands to Aquaria’s face, gently cupping it. “You did this, Aquaria. You’re amazing.” 

And with that, Brianna pulled the younger girl down. It was a passionate kiss, one to make up for the time they spend denying feelings, one for every moment one wanted to kiss the other. 

Aquaria’s hands soon found Brianna’s waist, squeezing her hips as their lips moved against each other. Brianna pushed herself against Aquaria, who stumbled back a little. Their heads bumped softly against each other as they broke apart, laughing. Aquaria continues to stumble, and Brianna followed until Aquaria’s back was pressed against the wall. 

Brianna kissed Aquaria again, a little tougher as she pressed her body against Aquaria’s, every nerve in her body crying for attention, crying for a touch. 

“I like you so much,” Brianna breathed before kissing Aquaria’s jaw and neck. “Sorry it took me so long.” 

“I like you a lot, too.” Aquaria breathes out, her fingers running through Brianna’s soft curls. Then, their lips met once again. Brianna couldn’t get enough of Aquaria.

That’s probably why she didn’t hear the door open. “Still not in love with Aquaria?” Monét’s teasing voice broke them apart. Aquaria and Brianna were blushing as Brianna quickly took a few steps back, her hand wrapped around Aquaria’s. 

“I’m going to need to rethink that statement.” Brianna smiled at Aquaria, who was blushing and looking down at their intertwined hands.


End file.
